Confusion
by Chocoerz
Summary: Confusion: kebingungan / BTS /


Hai, namaku Kim Taehyung, dua puluh lima tahun dan sangat menyukai kucing. Tersenyum adalah sesuatu yang sudah melekat padaku untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hari-hariku selalu dihiasi oleh senyuman. Hatiku selalu bahagia ketika mataku memandang matahari dan ketika hangatnya matahari membelai wajah itu adalah hal terhebat yang Tuhan izinkan untukku merasakannya.

Aku selalu terbangun ketika matahari menyapa. Kurasa aku adalah seorang _sleepwalker_ karena aku selalu bangun di tempat yang berbeda di dalam rumahku. Kehidupan luar adalah hal yang paling kusukai, jadi ketika aku bangun aku akan dengan cepat membersihkan diri untuk pergi keluar. Melihat banyak orang begitu menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Umm.. aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi, mereka meninggal enam tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh, sementara kakakku berada di Amerika untuk belajar. Tapi sudah lima tahun ini dia tidak mengunjungiku, kuharap dia baik-baik saja di sana. Apa kehidupanku terdengar menyedihkan? Maaf tentang itu, tapi bagian terpentingnya aku bisa bangkit dan hidup dengan baik sekarang.

Aku tidak memiliki teman omong-omong, aku lebih suka menyendiri. Terdengar aneh untuk mengetahui seseorang yang senang sekali tersenyum tidak memiliki teman, ya? Jujur saja, aku sangat ingin memiliki teman, satu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi selalu ada yang menahanku, jadi aku tahan keinginanku itu.

Aku sudah tidak bersekolah lagi sejak enam setengah tahun yang lalu. Kedua orang tuaku memintaku untuk berhenti dan aku menurut karena aku menyayangi mereka.

Apa ada yang tidak kusukai? Ya, senja adalah sesuatu yang tidak kusukai. Ada banyak orang yang menyukai senja karena _sunset_ , tapi bagiku _sunset_ adalah malapetaka. Karena di saat itulah matahari terbenam.

Ah! Matahari hampir terbenam, bisa kau lihat pancaran jingga itu?

.

.

Siapa anda? anda pasti memiliki niat buruk pada saya, ya kan?!

Kita sudah berkenalan? Dasar pembohong. Cepat katakan yang sesungguhnya sebelum saya membunuh anda!

Tidak mungkin saya berkenalan dengan orang asing.

Saya membual? Lalu untuk apa saya mengurung diri saya sendiri di rumah setiap malam? Tolong berpikir logis. Omong-omong, kenapa saya bisa berada di sini? Pasti si bodoh itu yang membawa saya ke sini, ck, dasar bodoh.

Apa yang salah dari saya berkata kasar? Saya bahkan sudah membunuh, tidak ada masalah, ya kan? Ya, saya sudah membunuh, empat orang tepatnya. Saya membunuh empat orang kerabat si bodoh itu. Si bodoh itu tidak bisa melihat bahwa orang-orang itu hanya menggunakannya untuk kepentingan mereka, jadi saya melindungi si bodoh itu. Tapi si bodoh itu bahkan tidak bisa berterima kasih, brengsek.

Siapa saya? Kau sendiri sudah menyebut nama saya untuk apa bertanya kembali? Sebegitu kecilnyakah otak anda sampai tidak bisa dipakai berpikir? Orang seperti anda hanya membuat dunia penuh, lebih baik saya mengirim anda ke atas agar anda tidak merugikan orang lain.

Ah, anda pasti juga ingin menggunakan si bodoh itu ya?

Saya tidak asal tuduh, semua orang di dunia ini memang tidak ada bedanya. Orang-orang di dunia ini selalu mengejar sesuatu yang bersinar. Termasuk anda, anda mendekati si bodoh agar anda bisa menjadi kekasihnya lalu memamerkannya pada teman-teman anda.

Semua terlihat dari wajah anda! Jangan mengelak!

Saya berbeda? Jika yang anda maksud saya berbeda dengan si bodoh itu, tentu saja! Si bodoh itu terlalu naif, saya tidak tahan melihat itu. Jadilah saya hadir untuk membuat pertahanan baginya. Saya adalah malaikat baginya, tapi dia tidak tahu itu, kurang ajar.

Hmm.. anda sudah tahu terlalu banyak tentang saya dan itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kemarilah, biarkan saya mengubur bagian dari saya yang anda ketahui.

Taehyung membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari melesak masuk dan menusuk matanya. Senyum langsung tersampir di wajahnya, sesekali senandung merdu keluar dari mulutnya.

Lalu matanya terarah pada satu titik, satu titik yang membuatnya menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aah, si pintar itu, bisakah tidak membawa orang ini ke dalam rumah? Noda merah sulit sekali dibersihkan dari lantai putih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku yang belum bisa lanjutin cerita yang lain. Aku punya banyak ide, tapi entah kenapa ide yang dateng selalu melemceng dari cerita yang mau kulanjutin dan ngga ada benang merah sama cerita-cerita itu :(

Ini salah satunya, aneh kan? Ini muncul gitu aja waktu lagi naik go-jek dan berhenti di lampu merah. Lamgsung kuketik dan tentu aja karena langsung kuketik akan ada banyak kekurangan di cerita ini. Bahkan aku ngga yakin ini bisa disebut cerita atau ngga..

 _Anyway_ , makasih buat yang mampir. Aku sangat mengapresiasi waktu yang udah kalian berikan buat baca cerita ini dan ceritaku yang lain :))) love youuuu :)))

Maaf ya kalo ada _typo_ :(

 _Have a nice day! Peace._


End file.
